Re:Rose
by TheGreatestManOnMars
Summary: After an accident gone wrong, the most famous Rose wakes up in a body not her own, with powers she doesn't know and lands she doesn't understand. Is she even on Remnant any more? Why is there no Grimm? Who are these people? One thing is for certain though, the Bloody Rose will always rise again. Rated M for future chapters. Femslash. Ruby/OC.
1. A New Beginning

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

_Where am I?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_It's dark..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_It's cold..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I can barely move..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Something touched my mouth..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_It tasted gross..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

[? has advanced to level 2!]

_._

_._

_._

_._

_What?..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_What is this?..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Who am I?..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_What am I?..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Where am I?..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

[-Open your eyes child, and you shall see-]

.

.

.

.

_Eyes?..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Okay..._

Ever so slowly, my eyes fluttered open and to greet them, was a pair of thick, deathly pale hands adorned with the sharpest claws I had ever seen. I tried to speak but my voice only came out in short, breathy croaks. Suddenly inhaling for another breath, I let out a cough that wrought shakes all across my body. I realised that this wasn't going to work, so I resorted to simply thinking instead.

_What is this?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Is this me?_

{-Yes, my child. It is you. You as you always should have been. You were never meant to be a mortal, and finally that has changed.-}

.

.

.

.

_Who are you?..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Are you in my mind?..._

{-Yes, you are not able to speak yet in your current state, so I thought that I would help you out-}

.

.

.

.

_Who are you?_

{-You may call me Zero, my child-}

.

.

.

.

_Who am I?..._

{-You must try to remember., my child. Remember who you are.-}

Who I am?... I try to think back... What is thinking... Back... Who's back?... Just as soon as it came, my train of thought disappeared. Flashes of images jumping and clashing around my brain made me wince in agony. Name... My name... Who am I...

{-Remember child. Remember who you are-}

_Ruby... My name is Ruby..._


	2. A New Life

**Chapter 2: A New Life**

After suddenly remembering who I was, even more images cascaded through my head... Yang... Blake... Weiss... Jaune... Phyrra... Ren... Nora... Ozpin... Dad... Mom. Memories of my early childhood playing with Yang and Mom were now at the forefront and the pain I felt was overwhelming... Mom leaving on a Mission and never coming back... Yang dying at the fall of Beacon... Weiss becoming like her father... Blake going missing... Jaune, Phyrra, Ren, Nora, Ozpin, Dad... dead. All dead. None of them could escape Cinder or Salem, they were too powerful... monsters. The grief quickly became too much and black spots began to creep into the edge of my vision. Before I succumbed to the darkness, I heard the voice call out once more.

{-Sleep, my child... And when you wake, your destiny will become clear-}

**? Later**

They say that the mind has enough 'New-rons' to hold as many thoughts in your mind at once as there are people in Remnant, but the only thought running through my head as I stared at the mirror was simple...

"What the hell is this?"

My reflection looked nothing like I remembered, was I even a Ruby anymore? Where I had been about 5'2 before, I now easily towered over even Yang at 6'0. My shoulder length hair now reached down to the middle of my back and was an almost radiant silver in colour. Where my body had been fairly flat before, I was now filed out in _all _the right places. My face stayed mostly the same, but the most shocking thing was laid bare upon it. My once silvery eyes now shone a deep, blood red.

As my internal thoughts continued to spin, the voice once again made its presence known.

{-Ah, I see you are awake, my child. Good, we have many things to do-}

"Zero?..."

I asked with slight hesitation clearly shining through my voice. Here was Ruby... Former-Ruby? Ex-Ruby? talking to the voice inside her head. _Great, I've gone insane_ _already._

{-I'm afraid not, Miss Rose. I am quite real-}

Shocked, I stumbled back slightly, tripping over a chair that was behind me in my path down. I winced, waiting for the pain, but I only felt a small tap. As I hesitantly opened my eyes, I surveyed the damage... Damage... Where was the damage?

{-Damage?-}

The voice, Zero, simply said with a small chuckle.

{-You won't take damage from something like that. Perks of being a Vampire and all.-}

My eyebrows shot up to my head in disbelief. Vampire? Was this... man... woman... thing serious? Vampires aren't real. They are fictional creatures, made to scare little children in the night, like Frank Steen and Froddy Krewga. I can't be a Vampire, they aren't real.

{-Oh, but that is where you are wrong child. Perhaps on Remnant they aren't, but you aren't on Remnant anymore, are you?-}

Look like she would just keep dropping bombshell after bombshell after all. My mouth probably wouldn't be able to fall any closer to my cheast after this. As clearly as I could with my muddled mind, I managed to mutter out.

"Not o-on... Remnant?"

{-No child, this isn't your homeworld anymore. This, is the planet of Gaia. Very different, yet somehow identical to your own-}

After waiting a few seconds, my mind began to slowly rationalise my situation. _Okay, Ruby. Voice in your head tells you that you're a Vampire and not on Remnant anymore... Good Rose, reeeeallll good._

The voice only seemed to chuckle in mirth.

{-Are you so sure that this isn't real? How else would you explain your change in looks, or your seemingly tough body? Would you like me to prove it to you?-}

_Sure, voice-in-my-head, make Ruby believe, like a real boy._

{-Fine. Simply say, 'Status'-}

_Status?_

My eyes were assaulted with new information that they had never processed before and clearly didn't know how to process, as I felt dizzy once again and looked at the screen that appeared in front of me.

**Name**: Ruby Rose

****Level****: 103

**HP**: 3467/3467

**MP**: 5123/5123

**SP**: 2169/2169

**BP**: 10,000

**Title**: Bloody Rose

**Class**: Necromancer

**Race**: Vampire Noble

**Stage**:4

**Stats**: See More

**Skills**: See More

**Familiars**: See More

**Summons:** See More

**Territory:** See More

As soon as I opened the window and had a look at it, I shut it off mentally and stood from the ground. After it had opened I had felt strange, confident, assured, powerful. It was a strange feeling compared to timid Ruby, but it was a very welcome change.

{-After you opened up your Status Menu, it finalised the changes between old and new Ruby. This is who you were always meant to be my child. Always-}

Always, huh? Might have been nice to be this confident when Cardin and the rest of CRDL were bullying me, or when Beacon fell, but I supose the past is the past. _That defintely didn't sound like regular Ruby, I guess the change was really fast._

{-You still have much more to learn before I leave, lets get to it immediately.-}

Wordlessly, I nodded my head. _Lets get this show on the road then._

{-The first thing you need to look into is Stats and how they work. Simply say 'Stats'-}

_Stats_

**Stats:**

**STR - **A measure of your physical strength, STR involces swinging and hitting harder, carrying heavier things and dealing crushing blows. Affects: physical damage and carry weight.

**AGI - **A measure of physical speed, AGI involves moving faster, lighter and stealthier. Affects: speed, stealth and crit damage.

**VIT - **A measure of physical health, VIT involves having a larger pool of health to drain from. Affects: HP

**CON - **A measure of physical toughness, CON involves controlling the defence of your body and wearing heavier armours. Affects: defence.

**DEX - **A measure of reflexes, DEX involves how your body instinctively and consciously responds to your brain's commands. Affects: reflexes and weapon speed.

**INT - **A measure of mental acuity, INT involves general intelligence and Magical capabilities. Affects: spell damage, MP

**WIS - **A measure of mental maturity, WIS involves general, as well as magical, theory and applications. Affects: spell effects, MP

**LUC - **A measure of pure chance, LUC involves increasing the chance that things will go your way in certain situations. Affects: crit chance.

**CHA - **A measure of how much people find you attractive, CHA involves persuading others to do your bidding and merchant prices. Affects: ?

**Stats:**

**STR - 256**

**AGI - 321**

**VIT - 221**

**CON - 178**

**DEX - 386**

**INT - 242**

**WIS - 210**

**LUC - 101**

**CHA - 500**

_I appreciate the help, but I need to know, how do I compare to everything else here?_

At this, the voice only seemed to smirk before answering.

{-Well, my child. On your own, your are easily the strongest creature around for miles. The one closest to you is the Kobold King Grufnak, at level 83. The average level for creatures in the Forest of Death is 28. Though this may be the case, they still have far more numbers than you do, my child. If you try to kill them as you are now, you will undoubtedly fail.-}

_So I'm more than 3 times the average level of creatures in this forest huh? Nice._

{-Yes, you are, but as I said earlier, do not get cocky. It will be your downfall if you do. Next, say 'Skills'-}

_Skills_

**Skills: **

**Skill Points: 0**

**Passive:**

**Vampire Strength: **Increases STR by 10 per level

**Vampire Charisma: **Increases CHA by 15 per Level

**Vampire Dexterity: **Increases DEX by 10 per level

**Vampire Agility: **Increases AGI by 10 per level

**Bloody Harvest: **Gains the ability to harvest blood from enemies to use.

**Reaper: **Doubles speed of learning **Scythe Skills **and **Magic - Lore of Death**

**Dimension Traveller: **Gains the **Observation** Skill

**Noble Bloodline: **Gains the ability to own land, soldiers and vassals

**Leadership: **50% higher chance of your soldiers and vassals following your commands, -20% chance of defection and -30% chance of betrayal.

**Active:**

**Necromancy: **The ability to Raise and Summon the dead depending on the skill's level - **Level 20/100**

**Scythe Skills: **The mastery of the Scythe, and all of it's components - **Level 32/100**

**Magic - Lore of Blood: **The ability to use Blood Magic - **Level 28/100 **\- Can't use Spells without a Blood Grimoire

**Magic - Lore of Vampires: **The ability to use Vampiric Magic - **Level 50/100**

**Magic - Lore of Death: **The ability to use Death Magic -** Level 12/100 **\- Can't use spells without a Channelling Stave

{-Obviously, as your own strength increases, your skills will too, make sure to keep up to date with Skill Points too, they can be useful, next, is your Summons, which will be the last thing that I show you before I leave-}

_Summons_

**Summons**:

**Heroes**:

**Vampire**: 1000 BP

**Vampiress**: 1000 BP

**Vampire Noble**: 5,000 BP

**Vampire** **Lord**: 8,000 BP

**Blood** **Dragon**: 10,000

**Monsters**: N/a

**Pets**: N/a

**Mounts**: N/a

{-Unlike the normal recruitment from the territory or nomads, Summoning has an almost guaranteed chance to Summon someone of great renown and prowess, I recommend using what BP you have now to summon something. Until then, it appears my time is up here... I hope that I shall see you later, my child.-}

_Thanks, for the help, Zero..._

I thought sadly. It sucked to see the only person that I knew here leave, but I guess being a agical, disembodied voice means that you have important magical, disembodied voice things to do. After feeling a bit sorry for myself, I decided to take Zero's advice into regard.

"Alright, lets summon Something.

* * *

**AN/ Cliff! Sorry about that, but I want to see what y'all think about it. What should Ruby Summon? Male. Female? Names? Powers?**

**Reviews are appreciated! Please no flames.**

**Mars out!**


End file.
